


A Broken Disc

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [29]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted manipulation, Dream SMP Spoilers, Murder, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Contain Spoilers, The Resurrection plot, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he killed a child peeps, if you haven't watched it then don't read this, it doesn't work, rip tommy, specifically the March 1st stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Everything in the prison comes to a head
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Broken Disc

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning before you read. This fic contains spoilers for Tommy's March 1st stream. If you haven't watched it please don't read unless you want to be spoiled. I also took some liberties cause certain things would have interrupted the flow for the fic.

If Tommy had known this was going to happen, he would have never met up with Dream again. 

Fuck closure, getting closure wasn’t fucking worth getting trapped with his fucking abuser again. 

Tommy wasn’t exactly sure how many days it had been but it felt like over 19 days. The only upside to all of this was he could annoy the fuck out of Dream while he was waiting for Sam to figure out what the fuck happened.

Once Sam found out what had happened, he was never fucking coming back to this prison. Not in a million fucking years.

He’d just work on his hotel and never have to deal with him.

“Isn’t this just like old times Tommy?” Dream hummed from across the cell. “Just like back at Logstedshire with the two of us.”

“You can keep fucking saying that, but it’s not going to make it fucking true,” Tommy hissed at Dream.

Dream didn’t even respond to Tommy, he just smiled at him behind his mask, making it so Tommy had to repress a shudder. Tommy never understood why Dream’s smile freaked him out more than when he was angry. It was just a fucking smile so why did it always freak him out like this?

Tommy shrugged it off and continued talking. He couldn’t let Dream know how much he affected him. “Besides I’m going to get out of here any day now and you’ll be trapped here to rot.”

Dream cocked his head, that smile on his face again. “Oh Tommy, do you really think this place can keep me forever?”

Tommy stiffened at Dream’s tone. He took a breathe again to calm himself down. He was getting out soon. Just as soon as Sam figured out what happened.

“You’re not getting out of here, when we need you we’ll just get that book-” 

Tommy was cut off by Dream’s laughter, causing Tommy to look up at him in surprise.

“If you think I’m going to use the book to help you or any of your friends Tommy then you’ve got another thing coming. Don’t you come crying to me when Tubbo dies asking me to revive him.”

Tommy froze again slightly hearing Dream’s wording. “What do you mean when Tubbo dies?”

“Oh I must have misspoke.”

That didn’t sound like he had misspoken. For a second, Tommy was terrified for Tubbo.

But quickly, that fear changed into a realization. Was this book even real?

Tommy had talked to Tubbo and Quackity and everyone who had worked with JSchlatt during his reign as president. None of them had mentioned anything about a resurrection book. Surely if such a thing existed, he would have used it when he died...right?

“Have you even shown anyone this resurrection book, or are you just rubbing a fucking book in our face to save your life when it doesn’t even fucking exist?” 

“Oh it definitely exists Tommy.”

“Then how come no one’s seen it! And JSchlatt was even banned before, why would he have what could be called the most powerful item on the server.”

“I took the book from him after-,” Dream paused, correcting himself, “before he died.”

But Tommy wasn’t paying attention to that. “No, I’ve been to his grave, I saw his body! There’s no way he had something like that.”

“Well then...why don’t you go see JSchlatt,” Dream said, his voice darkening. Tommy could hear the rage under it and immediately he was brought back to his exile. To the times when he made Dream angry.

So when Dream slowly got up and headed for Tommy. Seeing how Dream had reacted, Tommy tried to scurry away, to get out of there as fast as he could. 

But there was only so far he could run in an enclosed space. Tommy could feel himself panicking, whether it was his fear of what Dream was about to do or his claustrophobia acting up he wasn’t sure.

Because of his panic, he tripped and fell. Dream was still approaching.

So Tommy did what any scared boy would do, and called for help. 

“Sam! Sam please I need help! You need to let me out of here! Dream’s going to kill me!”

All that did was cause Dream to stop in his tracks and chuckle while Tommy was begging to be saved. “You don’t get it yet, do you? You can scream all you want. No one is coming to save you. After all, if Sam came to rescue you they’d risk me escaping, and they wouldn’t want that. They value me being trapped in here more than they value your life Tommy.”

What happened next is a blur. Tommy remembered pain, crying out for help, begging for Dream to stop. He remembered losing focus and barely able to stay awake. And he remembered the sound of footsteps rushing towards him as he closed his eyes for the very last time.

Leaving Dream beating up nothing but a broken boy. 


End file.
